


Riding with Reckless

by HarteHealer



Series: The Pauper Princess Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarteHealer/pseuds/HarteHealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quidditch players never learn when they not to take risks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding with Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for elle_blessing's prompt during humpdrabble's 2013 Humpathon on Livejournal.

_Meet me on the Quidditch Pitch. No, don’t bring your broom._

Andromeda strikes an underline beneath her words and sends it away with her owl without even signing her name. He’ll know who it’s from. And if he doesn’t figure out her mood before he arrives, well that’s his own fault. The sixth year has never been prone to shouting but as she paces across a patch of grass on the wide Quidditch pitch, she’s not certain she can promise to keep her voice down when she lays eyes on him. Arms folded tightly, slender fingers curled into fists, and her hair whipping around her face in the rising wind; Andromeda feels as if the churning weather suits her current state fittingly.

“Andy?”

Her footsteps come to a halt at the sound of her name miraculously carrying on the wind. At the sight of him striding toward her with a frown on his face, the Slytherin glares. He’s a few feet from her when she begins in on him.

“Are you bloody mad?” It really seems as if she has to shout in order to be heard as thunder rolls over head. “You could have broken your neck doing the stunts you pulled up there today! How reckless can you be?”

Theodore Tonks only steps closer, slowly closing the distance between them. Andromeda can see the look in his gaze. Her angry words are glancing off him without sinking in at all and his advance forces the girl to step back. She’s determined to hold onto her anger, the only thing that keeps her from so many other emotions.

Her back meets the beam supporting the Gryffindor stands just as the wind dies down and rain pelts the two of them. Ted looks up with a wide grin before training his green gaze back on her and takes the last step.

“You look sexy as hell when you’re angry, have I told you that?” Ted questions aloud before he pulls Andromeda into a kiss that tastes like rain and peppermint tea. There righteous anger is suddenly absent as she kisses back, arms wrapping around his shoulders and fingers digging into his rain-soaked dirty blonde hair.

As Ted’s hands pull up the fabric of her skirt and lift her bodily against the support beam, Andy’s teeth sink into her boyfriend’s lip and tug before breaking away and kissing along his jaw until her lips brush over his ear. “Don’t think I’m done ripping you a new one over your—” a gasp momentarily interrupts her as she finds herself promptly penetrated, “—stupidity in today’s—match.”

“Love, I wouldn’t have it—any—other—way,” Ted breathes back between thrusts. When Andromeda’s teeth sink into his shoulder, he only moans. What else can the Hufflepuff expect, getting laid by a member of the Black family?


End file.
